Let's Run Away!
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: One night, Astrid Hofferson's secret crush, Hiccup, hobbles up to her doorstep. However, he is attacked by her judgmental father. This pushes Astrid to the limits and she storms off to help her crush and start a life of her own. Contains Hiccstrid and takes place in 1875. Will be continued as a HTTYD/Frozen crossover, called "Running Off!".


**Hello Everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this Hiccstrid story. Just so you know, this takes place on Berk, renamed Berkshire, around the year 1875.**

**p.s.**

**Astrid's parents names are pronounced:**

**Aöltt: Oulut**

**Ylänå: iLeena**

* * *

It was Christmas time in the small city of Berkshire, a quaint city on an island north of Denmark and under the rulership of Norway. As the streets were bustling with gleeful adults and whimsical children, the aristocrats of Berkshire, the Hoffersons were enjoying their evening's entertainment in their house lounge.

"Such a lovely time of year," claimed Ylänå Hofferson, a native of the Oslofjord town of Arendelle.

"Quite lovely, my dear," proclaimed her husband, Aöltt, "Especially when you can have what you want when you want it."

"I think it's a time we should be thankful," Astrid proclaimed to her parents while staring out at the snowy christmas decorations lining the street.

"Who needs to be thankful, when they're rich," Aöltt replied to his daughter, who glared at him when he turned away.

Before she could say anything more, there was a knock at the door and Aöltt went to answer it, their servants being un present for the holidays. Astrid looked through the window to see who it was and a little smile curled upon her mouth as she realized it was her crush, Harald "Hiccup" Haddock. He was an unfortunate young man, born to the mayor of Berkshire. His mother was forced to leave Berkshire when he was still a baby and he'd been abused for being such a runt, even by his own father. A couple years before, he lost his left leg, below the kneecap in an awful street accident and to top it all off, his father disowned him, mere days later. Since then, he'd been living on the streets, occasionally being permitted a nights rest at a kindly person's lodgings.

Now, he was standing at HER door. Her biggest crush, right there, in his tattered, old jacket, scarf, ripped, fingerless gloves, torn hat, his left stump of a leg, wrapped in gauze and the crutch he was heavily leaning against.

Despite his battered, wounded appearance, he tried his best to keep a joyful smile on his face. However, his forest green eyes showed the most pain and she hoped it was just her eyes deceiving her.

"I'm sorry, good sir," Hiccup spoke to Aöltt.

"What do you want, Haddock," Aöltt angrily growled.

"I was wondering if you might have a spare room, that I could perhaps pay to lodge in?" He awkwardly grinned.

Astrid smiled. It would be nice to know Hiccup would have a decent Christmas for once. She might even check up on him later.

"Why would I allow you to lodge in my house, runt," Aöltt's words cut through the cold winter air and Astrid's heart. By now, even her mother, Ylänå was at the window.

"I-it's Christmas, s-sir," Hiccup gingerly backed away from the fuming Aöltt.

"Oh, I see," Aöltt replied, "you think you can just ask for a room, and get it, just because it's a holiday, well think again, Stumpy,"

At this Aöltt shoved Hiccup down the front steps, Much to Astrid and Ylänå's horror, before grabbing a walking cane and walking down the steps to where Hiccup was trying to get back up.

"Stay down!" Aöltt ordered as he struck Hiccup several times with the cane, "Take the beating you deserve.

By now, Hiccup was holding his side and screaming in pain as Aöltt stood on the stump that was his left foot, before he grabbed Hiccup's crutch and snapped it in half, "Never return here, runt."

At this, Astrid could no longer take it. She walked into the hallway and grabbed her coat, shoving past her father.

"What's wrong with you?" She shouted at him before heading into the, now, empty, snowy street. Hiccup was still trying to stand up, and failing to do so. She quickly walked over to him, but was caught by the hand by her father.

"Stay away from the filth, Astrid," He warned.

Astrid frowned, pulling her hand from her father, a single tear streaming down her face, knowing these would most likely be her last words to her father, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Aöltt appeared pained to hear this, but knowing he still needed to be dignified, stood tall, "Very well, Astrid. Farewell." He then turned and walked back into the house, his shoulders ever so slightly sulking as he realized he'd lost his only daughter due to his views of lessers.

Astrid turned away from the house and payed her attention back down to Hiccup, who was still clutching his injured side, but was now staring straight back into Astrid's eyes. She knelt down and grabbed his left arm, pulling it over her shoulder and gripping him around the waist. He seemed to be shocked, but managed to say, "Thanks Astrid."

Astrid smiled back, "Your welcome,"

Suddenly, the door to the Hofferson home reopened to reveal Ylänå, carrying a large handwoven basket filled with foods, clothes and linens in one hand and a thickly packed envelope in the other.

"Here," She handed the basket to Astrid, "It has all, you'll need for a few days, and this," she handed over the large envelope," We've been saving for you, there's around 20,000 Norwegian Krones(Norwegian currency) in there. Please be safe, and promise to visit me?"

Tears had started to brim in both Ylänå and Astrid's eyes, "I promise, mom," and with that, mother, daughter and Hiccup shared a big hug.

Ylänå looked over to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek, "Keep my daughter safe, and take care of yourself, too?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hofferson," Hiccup blushed slightly.

With that, Astrid helped Hiccup to hobble to the tavern on the other side of the small city. There, they paid for a room and enjoyed a simple meal of cheese, grapes, chicken and bread, before Astrid checked Hiccup's injured side and leg, finding only a few bruised ribs and a bad bruise on his left stump.

As they climbed into bed, Hiccup spoke up. "Astrid, I don't wanna sound wierd, but..."

"But, what?"

"I like y- I love you."

Astrid's heart soared at the information. Her crush loved her. He really loved her.

She punched Hiccup in the shoulder.

"Ouch," he responded.

"That's for not telling me sooner," she kissed him on the lips, "And that's because I love you too."

Hiccup grinned goofily at her and pecked her on the forehead, before they both laid down on the mattress and stared at each other for the longest of times before allowing unconciousness to finally take them.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this and I'm starting on a second chapter soon. Hope you like. This one chapter is being released as a HTTYD Fanfic, but the rest will be posted in Crossovers with Frozen, under the title "Running Off".**

**Also, Astrid and Hiccup will be moving to the town Arendelle, where they'll meet a few friends.**


End file.
